1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trailer frame and independent wheels and more particularly pertains to a trailer frame with a wheel assembly that can accommodate an independent trailer bed, and further able to raise, lower and transport the trailer bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trailers is known in the prior art. More specifically, trailers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of transporting items, such as equipment are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,213 to Gilbertson discloses a ground level loading universal trailer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,195 to Wagner discloses a tilting trailer for a motorcycle. U.S. Pat. Des. 331,207 to Phelps discloses a trailer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,100 to Welker discloses a trailer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,855 to Giullano discloses a universal trailer. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,185 to Whaley discloses a self-leveling boat trailer.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe trailer frame and independent wheels that allows the trailer bed, positioned within the two frames, to be operated as a tilt-bed for loading or un loading cargo.
In this respect, the trailer frame and independent wheels according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a trailer frame with a wheel assembly that can accommodate an independent trailer bed, and further able to raise, lower and transport the trailer bed.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved trailer frame and independent wheels which can be used for providing a trailer frame with a wheel assembly that can accommodate an independent trailer bed, and further able to raise, lower and transport the trailer bed. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.